Beale's birthday
by sup-shawshank
Summary: It's Chloe's birthday and the girls want to help her celebrate in a special way this year. Possible Multi-chapter. Triple treble - smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quick disclaimer, I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything affiliated with it... This is the first story I'm thinking about making multi-chapter. I'm considering doing a follow up to _A spin in your lap_ but I have exams right now so who knows when.**

"Come on Bree please don't make me do this!" Beca whined as the tall blonde dragged her through the door.

"This is for Chloe and so help me Beca Mitchell you will help me surprise her!" The blonde returned, levelling the DJ with a glare. Aubrey turned to take in the shop in its entirety a deep blush coloured her cheeks and the blonde's confident steps faltered slightly. Beca smirked and sauntered past her girlfriend of now eleven months.

"What's wrong Bree, you're not embarrassed are you?" the brunette drawled, grinning when she saw the blonde's blush darken and spread to cover her collarbone. The taller girl straightened her back, taking on her usual prim-and-proper-don't-mess-with-Aubrey-Posen stance.

"Not at all Mitchell," Aubrey's eyes narrowed into slits then widened as she caught the slight hue of red staining her girlfriends own cheeks, "seems like you might be however, is Beca 'badass DJ' Mitchell flustered or do my eyes deceive me?" the blonde's haughty grin only made Beca's blush increase as she fidgeted next to a display.

"Really Bree come on, are you sure this will make Chloe happy? I'm sure we don't even have to get anything just the story of us coming here will make her over-joyed." The DJ protested one last time in an effort to get the taller girl to change her mind about Chloe's birthday gift.

"Do you really have to ask? Go big or go home Mitchell, Chloe is our girlfriend and she is stressed out about getting into Med school and tomorrow is her birthday. Don't you think she deserves a break and an aca-awesome birthday gift?" she was playing the guilt card and Beca knew it but damn it if it didn't work. Just the thought of her adorable redheaded girlfriend stressed out and pouty was enough for her resolve to crumble and offer Aubrey a meek nod of her head.

"Can I help you ladies?" a female voice from behind asked. Both girls turned to face the sale's assistant, their blushes returning with a vengeance. Aubrey, always one to take charge, grasped Beca's hand and straightened her shoulders.

"We're looking for a gift for our girlfriend."

The dark-haired assistant's eyes shone brighter at the blonde's words, "lucky girl, is there anything in particular you were looking for? We have an extensive range of vibrators, strap-ons and more or less anything you would like."

"Christ Bree, we really should have talked about this first. We don't even know what Chloe would like!" Beca whispered to the blonde.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette and addressed the sale's assistant once more "I'd like to take a look at your strap-ons please" the blonde replied in her usual all-business manner. "You know what you want to get I've seen your search history Mitchell you can't lie to me" she told the small DJ and sauntered after the sale's assistant with a smirk plastered on her face as Beca stood, rooted to the spot mouth gaping after her.

* * *

Beca groaned and swatted at whatever was poking her in the ribs, she glanced at the clock 7:04 AM it read in bright red.

"G-way!" the brunette mumbled and rolled over.

"Come on babe!" The bed began shaking and Beca opened her eyes to see her redheaded girlfriend bouncing eagerly on the bed beside her. "It's my birthday! Get up come on! Bree will be home from her run any minute and I want to open my presents!" The small brunette blushed at the thought of what they had gotten their girlfriend but seeing the excitement and genuine smile adoring her redheaded girlfriends face for the first time in weeks eased her worries.

"You're so beautiful, happy birthday." The DJ smiled warmly as Chloe leaned in for a quick kiss before bounding into the living room of her and Aubrey's apartment. It was essentially the three of theirs apartment since Beca rarely visited her dorm room anymore; it only served as a place to keep the majority of her things.

"Beca's awake!" Chloe yelled as Aubrey entered the apartment, panting and sweaty after her morning run. Beca's eyes darkened as she caught sight of the blonde in a tight black sports bra and short blue running shorts, the DJ rarely got to indulge in the sight as she was never awake to see Aubrey return from her run. She licked her lips as she saw Chloe lean up to peck the blonde on the lips which in turn caused the old band t-shirt, she stole from Beca, to rise offering the brunette a view of the redheads perfectly rounded derrière.

Aubrey caught the brunette's line of sight and smirked, giving Chloe's rear a quick squeeze and shooting Beca a wink over the redheads shoulder. Beca loved this side of Aubrey; the playful flirty side that only she and Chloe were privy to.

"Come on! It's present time!" The redhead squealed and tugged on Aubrey's hand only to be pulled back.

"Nuh-uh not this time bug," the tall blond shook her head, "Beca and I's gift is for tonight, and right now we need to get dressed to meet the Bellas for your Birthday Brunch."

* * *

The three girls returned to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment after an eventful lunch with the Bellas. Beca was worrying her lip as Chloe set about putting away the gifts she had received from their friends, asking for Aubrey's help in putting up a large photo frame in which Amy had arranged several pictures of the group.

The redhead turned to her girlfriends with and expectant look on her face and an excited grin, "Well? I've been good _all_ day; can I open my present now _please_?" She pouted her bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. Aubrey chuckled and ushered Beca towards their bedroom turning back towards the redhead.

"_Stay!"_ the blonde said firmly pointing a finger towards the couch. "Breathe Beca, it's going to be okay she's going to love the presents" Aubrey reassured the smaller girl once they were in the room delivering a quick peck to the brunettes lips before dragging her back into the small living room.

Beca handed Chloe a square box refusing to meet her girlfriend's eye during the exchange and mumbled a "Happy Birthday Bug" before taking a seat next to the redhead with an ever growing blush on her cheeks. Aubrey just smirked at the brunette and rolled her eyes before gesturing to her gift.

"This is more of a surprise that will come in useful once you've opened Beca's I promise" the blonde replied cryptically before motioning that Chloe should open the box.

A small frown marred the redheads features as she opened the box before her confusion gave way and she grinned turning towards the brunette who was looking as if she wished the couch would swallow her up, "Beca Mitchell is this what I think it is?! You got me a _vibrator_!"

The relief Beca felt when she saw her girlfriends grin helped dissolve any embarrassment she had about purchasing the gift "As if, this is not just any vibrator Beale! It's special so you can enjoy your lady jams to the fullest." The redheads face light up as she read the description on the box and understood what her girlfriend was talking about.

"You got me a vibrator that corresponds to music! Ugh I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Chloe leaned over to bestow the brunette with a light kiss which turned into a steamy make-out session where the redhead ended up straddling the brunette with the small DJs hand inside her shirt cupping a firm breast. "Mmm… you're going to have to make me some seriously heavy mixes in the future Mitchell."

They broke apart at the clearing of a throat behind them "Perhaps we could go enjoy your other gift now that Beca's worked as well as I hoped." The tall blonde said quirking an eyebrow at the pair as she held up a harness fitted with the dildo she had chosen at the store.

"_Fuck._ Happy Birthday to me." Chloe said as she rose from the couch, dragging Beca with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick disclaimer, I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything affiliated with it... Christ I can't believe I actually wrote this! I've never actually written before never mind try to write smut which turns out to be a three way. This could go horribly wrong and be dreadful. I'm not sure how explicit I'm allowed to be on here so I was considering moving this to AO3 before it got too adventurous.  
**

* * *

Chloe was practically vibrating with excitement as she sat on the edge of the bed looking expectantly at her girlfriends.

"Well?" The blonde urged, ever taking charge "What would you like us to do? It's your birthday after all, you're in charge."

"Wow, look at that the best birthday present; Bree surrendering control!" The small DJ whispered eliciting a giggle from the redhead and a sharp elbow to the ribs from the girl beside her.

Once Chloe sobered she turned to her girlfriends with a contemplative look, Beca let out an amused chuckle at the internal battle the redhead seemed to be having. "Okay," she finally announced "Bree, first I want you to fuck Beca, I want to hear her screaming your name after she's sucked you off and you've had your way with her." The brunettes jaw dropped at the other girl's words, she was always surprised by the less than proper vocabulary Chloe sported during sex. What surprised her most however was both her and Aubrey's reactions to the curses the redhead would scream and groan, it seemed all Chloe had to do was utter a curse or innuendo and both would lose their wits and their eyes would cloud over with the barest hint of lust.

Clearing her throat Aubrey seemed to mentally shake herself before she began to strip herself from her clothes, the other girls following suit.

"_Wait!_" Chloe rushed out, "Beca keep your panties on whilst you're on your knees please."

The brunette seemed perplexed by the request but nevertheless complied as she helped Aubrey fasten the buckles on the harness.

"Christ Bree, you look so _fucking_ _hot_" Beca breathed against the blondes shoulder delivering a few kisses across her back and neck.

**A/N: So just to be on the safe side because I'm new, and I remember fics I used to read being taken down for including explicit content, the rest of this fic (and chapter) will be over at AO3: archiveofourown users/sup_shawshank - just remove the spaces?**


End file.
